Deprivation
by Saun
Summary: This is what happens when I don't get enough sleep! Bizarre ficcies run rampant.


Deprivation   
Rated:PG  
By Saun  
This is unedited insanity. Don't tell me that your weren't warned. Forunately, *after* sleep  
I added the ending and made it a present for my immoto, Suiren Hoshino. Yuri and Taki are her creations and very cute ones at that.  
  
It was morning and Haruka was awake, but she didn't want to be so she kept her eyes closed and tried to drift off again. Suddenly a queasy feeling hit her stomach, but she tried to ignore it. A cramp wove it's way from the back of her spine around her pelvis and Haruka gasped for breath. When the pain left her ahruka mdea mad dash for the bathroom. She noticed that her stomach looked slightly swollen. All kinds of terrible thoughts closed in on the blonde. Was this apendicitis? Some rare disease?  
  
She plopped herself on the toilet and worried. Michiru would be up soon, she could ask her lover what she thought about the situation. Another pain began to build and Haruka grunted as her muscles tensed and she heard a 'plop.' The racer suddenly felt much better and she stood up and peered in to see something floating in the toilet. Haruka reached in and fished it out. It was an egg.  
  
Just then Michiru came in for her first of many showers for the day. Haruka was wiping off the egg with some toilet paper after its impromptu bath.  
  
"Is that an egg? How did it get into our bathroom?"  
  
"I laid it" Haruka admitted after a pause.  
  
Michiru's eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears. "Do you know what this means?"  
Haruka shook her head dumbly.   
  
"We're going to be parents!"  
They embraced and Michiru went and got a box of Kleenex which she and Haruka promply shredded to make a nest for their offspring. they placed the egg int he pile and went downstairs for breakfast. Setsuna didn't seem at all surprised to see the egg. of course she was the time senshi she would know about things like that.  
  
"This is certainly different." Haruka commented  
  
"Well I suppose it makes perfect sense. I mean Haruka is the senshi of the heavens and air. Heavens and air evoke thoughts of flight!"  
Haruka and Michiru nodded sagely, they were following so far.  
"And what do we know that flies?" prompted Setsuna  
  
"Airplanes!"Haruka and Michiru exclaimed. It did indeed make perfect sense, since Air was associated with flight and flight with planes and everyone knew planes laid eggs...  
  
"No,no,no" Setsuna shook her head and pinched her nose like she always did when she had a headache coming on."Birds! Plus Haruka is an alien from Uranus anyway."  
  
"I thought we were reincarnated?" Michiru put in.  
Setsuna waved ehr hand dissmissively. "Well with all of these deaths and rebirths some things are bound to get tangled up."  
Hotaru came bouncing downstairs.  
  
"Look Hotaru, you have a little egg!" michiru said proudly.  
  
"What are you going to name it Haruka-papa?"  
  
Haruka looked stunned at Michiru "Well Hime-chan we are going to give it a perfectly nice Japanese name."  
  
"Yes we've had it picked out for years." Michiru assured the child.  
  
"Kaze?" Hotaru guessed.  
  
"Noo."  
  
"Kohana?"  
  
"Nope. Try again."  
  
"Masaharu?"  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Well what then?"  
  
Haruka took Michiru hand and they smiled into each otehr's eyes "Eggbert!" they exclaimed at the same moment.  
  
Michiru had taken to painting faces on for Eggbert, so it could express itself and not feel left out since everyone else had their own face. Haruka noted with mixed feelings that Eggbert seemed to take more after Michiru than herself. It was uncanny how when Michiru was cross with her, Haruka would turn around and there would be Eggbert glaring at her too. Or when Michiru wanted to go to the beach Eggbert would also assume a pouty look.  
They needed to keep Eggbert warm so they slept with him balanced on their belly buttons. Sometimes they could put him int he middle and sleep with the egg cradled between them all night long.  
  
Except for one near tragic mishap at Makoto's house, Eggbert was doing well. The outer shell was becoming softer like velvet and ever all the egg was growing larger. Michiru would talk to it and cradle it, sometimes they could feel a slight movement beneath the leathery exterior  
  
"Ooh look who's tired." Michiru cooed quickly penciling in Eggbert's Sleepy face. Eggbert was big enough now that it had it's own nest at the foot of the bed.   
***  
"And then the next morning when we woke up, there you and your sister were." Haruka intoned with reverance. "And since you both couldn't be named Eggbert we had to pick new ones for you."  
  
Eight year old Yuri stared up at her papa with huge eyes. "Really? That's not what the book said."  
  
Haruka leaned down and whispered conspiritorally. "You can't believe everything you read in books." She winked at her daughter.  
  
Yuri smiled brightly. "I can't wait to tell Taki where babies come from!" The little girl ran out of the room.  
  
Michiru looked over from where she was folding the laundry. "One of these days you're going to have to tell them the truth you know." 


End file.
